Electronic gaming machines, such as those found in a casino environment, often provide games (e.g., slot games, video poker games, etc.) that generate combinations of symbols to produce game outcomes. The symbols may be selected at random from a predetermined set of symbols for each round of the game. During the gaming round, one or more of the predetermined set of symbols may be assigned as a “wild symbol,” such that any matching symbols within the combination of symbols are given an enhanced role in game play, such as a greater value (e.g., to increase the payout associated with a particular game outcome), a greater ability to make combinations with other symbols (e.g., such as when the wild symbol is used as a “match” with one or more other symbols of a symbol combination), and so on.